Reason to Cry
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Who is the bigger fool, the one who loves or the one who lies? TahuGali.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bionicle**_** blah blah blah I only own the circumstances of the fic blah blah blah...**

**Summary: Who is the bigger fool, the one who loves or the one who lies? TahuGali.**

**Reason to Cry  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

_Once upon a time, there was a fire spirit that loved a water spirit. He wanted so much to even just make her smile, but she did the worst possible thing when asked a series of questions concerning him, herself, and everything they could have been._

_She lied._

* * *

_i._

When he asks her a _(most important)_ question, she gives him the wrong answer.

In other words, she lies.

"_I...I love you...and I want to know...d-do you love me?"_

She doesn't know, she doesn't know, she doesn't--

Yes, she does.

"_No."_

His response is so uncharacteristic for him; pain clouds his eyes, those pinkish-red eyes she loves to tease him about, and he sighs and turns away.

It pains her to see him break, but by now she's managed to convince herself that it doesn't matter. That anything between them will not last, and they'll both end up hurting worse than before. This pain is worth it if she can just avoid it in the future.

"_...OK."_

He looks at her then, and she is left to shove down the ache in her heart and replace it with the annoyance she so often treats him with. She huffs and turns away, yet she fancies she can almost hear the sound of his heart breaking a little bit. Maybe her own as well.

"_Go away, please."_

He does. She is alone.

* * *

_ii._

When he asks her another question, a few months later, she lies to him again.

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

She can almost hear him begging her to say "no" and ask him to stay.

"_Yes."_

There is that flash of pain again, stronger this time, making her wonder if he ever lets himself cry over this. Probably not, knowing him. Tears have no place in the realm of one who controls the element of fire.

"_...OK."_

He leaves, and she is alone again.

* * *

_iii._

The third time he asks her a question, she almost falters and tells the truth. His eyes are duller than they were before, as if he is giving up. Given the circumstances, it would not surprise her if that were the case.

"_Do you care about me?"_

She can see everything in those eyes, all the hurt, the beginnings of despair, the hope that he is so desperately clinging to, like a lifeline in a storm at sea.

And she destroys another piece of that hope.

"_No."_

Again the pain flashes, but this time, it takes a little longer to go away, and she has to grab her own hand to keep from reaching out to him.

"_...OK. I - I'll go then."_

Once again, he leaves, and once again, she is all alone. This time, the sudden lack of (his) companionship is stifling. She must take several deep breaths to calm herself, and even then, she still feels like she's drowning.

* * *

_iv._

The other one comes to her now, to attempt to remedy the situation, but even Kopaka can't do that, for all the world that he is easily the most talented being she knows. She wishes she could be half as talented as him.

"_You're killing him."_

"_I know."_

"_And you still continue?"_

"_Yes."_

Kopaka is silent, and that frown she hates so much has settled onto his features.

"_Do you even care?"_

She finds that she must brace herself to even open her mouth.

"_...no."_

He glares at her, so strong that she takes a step back, feeling as though she has just been punched. He has never glared at her before, and she is beginning to see just why so few people in the world deliberately attempt to anger him.

"_You're terrible."_

Just like his best friend, whom he came here to try and defend, he leaves her. Somehow, his departure is not so painful as all the others were, making her shudder because she knows WHY this is. She knows why it hurts less when Kopaka leaves her than when HE does.

* * *

_v._

The fifth question shocks her, although she tries not to show it. It is hard, however, and she masks this with the usual annoyance.

"_Would you cry if I died?"_

She lies again.

"_No."_

She is so certain she sees a tear, but suddenly his back is turned to her, and he is leaving without another word. Usually he tells her he is leaving, but this time he doesn't bother. It's always the same anyway.

He wants to die, and she knows it.

She just wonders whether or not he'll try to make that happen.

* * *

_vi._

People do stupid things when they're in--

No, she's not. She's not doing stupid things, and she's most CERTAINLY not in--

Well, THAT.

It is disgusting; she can't even bring herself to say that simple little word for fear that she'll blurt it out to him and things will all go downhill from there.

"_Do you think I'm...good enough?"_

Good enough for what, she wants to snap back, but she knows. She knows what he's talking about. The little candle of hope in his eyes is flickering and dying, but still somehow clinging to life. That should not be. He is wrong to hope, and she is wrong to desperately wish she could add fuel to that tiny fire in his eyes, to want to make it grow and never let it go out.

"_No."_

The flame is almost gone, barely a flicker now. One good breeze, and it will be put out forever.

She doesn't know when he left. All she knows is that she is suddenly alone again, and that it hurts so much she wonders if there's a bandage strong enough to handle it.

* * *

_vii._

"_Stop it."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about. You're hurting him."_

"_He's hurting himself."_

"_Are you seriously listening to yourself right now? Are you honestly THAT deaf and blind? Can you not SEE what you're doing to him?"_

"_No. And I don't care."_

Kopaka's eyes resemble little more than frozen chips of ice, glowing with rage and disappointment.

"_You're a monster. I hate you."_

This hurts almost as much as seeing the other one's agony does. She makes no move when he lifts his blade over his head, nor when it shakes with the effort it's taking to keep himself from plunging it into her. Then, with a disgusted noise, he declares that she is not worthy of sullying his blade and puts it away, stalking off with rage obvious in his steps.

She's glad he's gone. It's one less reminder of what's happening.

* * *

_viii._

His coloring is so, so, so pale the next time she sees him. Kopaka has told him of their conversation and her response, she knows. This time, he does not look at her when he asks the question, although she can still see that tiny flicker of flame in his pinkish-red orbs.

"_Were you lying to him?"_

She's perfecting the art of lying, almost to the point where she can smile a little as she does it.

"_No."_

His eyes snap to her, and she watches the tiny little candle that was his hope flicker and die.

_I want to die._

_I want to die._

_I want to die._

He might not survive the loss of that candle, she knows. But she can't bring herself to give into the urge to throw herself into his arms and tell him that he's a fool for not knowing that she's lying, and then take all the pain away and let him smile again.

Great Spirits, when he smiles, he's amazing.

But he doesn't smile anymore. He might never again.

"_...OK."_

Loneliness. It is...so painful to watch him leave her again.

* * *

_ix._

"_Do you love me?"_

Please love me. Please change your mind.

"_No. And I never will."_

I feel like I'm dying. Your words shatter my world.

* * *

_x._

He coughs horribly, the life spilling out of him from the myriad of wounds on his body, closing his dulled eyes. They are dulling even more, she notices, but she is too busy panicking and freezing up inside to consider what this must mean.

_Mata Nui, Mata Nui, please no, don't do it, I can't handle this--_

Another cough, and he opens his eyes and looks at her, cradled in her arms. The body of his opponent lies a few feet away, but although he defeated _(killed)_ it, it is obvious that the damage on both sides is equal.

He is about to ask her another question, she realizes, and her insides clench horribly at the thought.

"_Gali...do you want me to die?"_

No. No. No. No, no, no, no, NO--

She falters on the word, and by the force of habit, the wrong one comes out.

"_Yes."_

The pain is instantaneous. Cold, hard, ripping agony makes his eyes burn, and then he tries _(and fails)_ to smile. He cries now for the first time; as she watches, two tears slip out of his eyes to mingle with the ones dripping off of her cheeks and onto his face.

"_...OK."_

The agony that accompanies watching his hope slowly die is nothing compared to this.

* * *

_xi._

I meant "yes". Every time I said "no", I meant "yes".

And when I said "yes", I meant "no". Why couldn't you see that?

It hurts. It hurts so much.

* * *

_xii._

She leans in a little closer to him to whisper in his ear, even though he is dead and thus cannot hear a word she says.

"_I have a secret."_

It is so hard to say these words, even to a dead body that is incapable of giving a response, whether positive or negative.

"_Would you like to know what it is?"_

Please don't let him be dead.

"_I love you. I love you so much that I want to die because it just hurts that bad."_

She is a liar, but right now, she's finally being forced to tell the truth. Like all liars, she gets her comeuppance.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you."_

But he will never know this. It is far too late, and she knows she is the most foolish of fools then.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a fire spirit who loved a water spirit. The water spirit slowly killed his hope and his heart, destroying every last bit of happiness in him until nothing was left but a desire for everything to end._

_What he didn't know was that she, out of fear, lied to protect them both from pain. If she had told him the truth, the pain would have never made an appearance._

_Love is a gift. She was too foolish to realize this at the time, and spent the rest of eternity grieving and wishing for something that could have been, but now could never be._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**AN: ...**

**......**

**.........yes. That was...extremely depressing, I realize. I apologize. My older sister actually cried when she read it ._. Overly emotional, I swear...or maybe not, seeing as how Zanda Waffle 07 almost cried when he read it after her.**

**Review and tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
